SoFloAntonio Meeting Ariana Grande Fanfiction with a TWIST 2016 Gone W
by bobrosslover
Summary: Soflo and ARiana Gramde and memes
**Author's POV**

I was on Facebook watching all of SoFlo's videos and laughing so hard. But then I saw a comment saying he stole these. I would not believe because I knew SoFlo is a ture Christian and would never lie. So I walked onto the streets of New York City angry, going to get a chicken wrap from McDonalds. It was about 20 feet away and thought I should walk instead of drive to burn a few calories. Then I saw this red beanie and walked over it. I thought someone would come to yell at me but they didn't and this weird Israeli woman with a camera was recording me walking on it but I just went away. So when I got to McDonalds I ordered my sandwich and then heard an angelic voice pierce my ears. It was none other than Queen Ariana Grande. My jaw was dropped and saliva was drooling out. She pushed me to the floor and made me pay for her meal but I didn't care. She walked over me until she stopped on my chest. "Yo girl. Everyone's playing checkers but I've been playing chess for years." She took her sunglasses off seductively and walked over to him. It was SoFlo. I watched the two and followed them to SoFlo's place. Here is the story in their eyes.

 **SoFlo's POV**

I was at a McDonald's ordering a big mac and and a sodie pop after my daily sexual assault on helpless women. I sat down and then this punk who looks like that loser h3h3 walked in, I was about to beat him in chess, but then this hot woman came in. I smiled devilishly and continued eating. I yelled my classic pick up line and she seductively came over. She asked who I was and did the same. Turns out she is some super popular pop princess star. We started making out and I invited over my house. She wanted me to walk her, but said, "No." She was digging me so hard, so she put my hoverboard on the ground and she walked me to my dope place. I saw some cute girls and assaulted them without their consent. They said they would charge me but then I stuffed them in an alley. This Grande girl was totally into me.

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

This hot guy asked me to go to his place, and I said, "Yeah as long as we have some fun." We arrived at his apartment and he made me carry him. I barely could do it would say some, but I'm a white woman, and we are vastly superior to all! I used the power of feminism to carry him up. He opened the door and made me put him on the couch. He grabbed a sodie pop and threw it to me. He's so bad I thought. He sat in his golden throne and made me sit on the dirty floor. I am obsessed with this guy I thought. We watched the SoFlo Movie which combines all his greatest videos and kissing pranks. I wish he would kiss prank me I thought sadly.

 **SoFlo's POV**

I asked this kid if she wanted to make a video with me for facebook. She agreed and we created the best joke ever. We found some guy to dress like that Ethan punk and we beat him so badly in chess. Then she sang his corpse into hell. It was so great. We are totally living the thug life. We cannot be stopped baby. So we started making out in my room and spent all night together. When I wook up, I saw her almost falling off the bed, got my camera, and pushed her off! She started to get angry and claw my face off. "It's just a prank bro!" She said sorry and we made the video. She came up with such a good idea for a title. "Best Kissing Pranks Rekt H3H3 And Ariana Grande 2016 Gone Wrong Gone Sexual Gone Crazy 2016 Pranks in the Hood Chess Best Pranks 2016 Best Pranks 2016."

 **Author's POV**

After witnessing the tenderness of these two god's love, I decided to stay and maybe I would be baptised by their bodily fluids. I ordered Papa John's Pizza for them and disguised myself as the pizza man. When I knocked on the door my whole heart was jittery. I could not believe I would be meeting the greatest goofster and gaffster but also the best singer of all time. I had every perfume she made and smelt it as a fetish. If only John Cena were here, then I my life could be worth sacrificing to these Saviours of the Arts. But then! John Cena came from nowhere! He knocked down the door without his shirt on! He beat me up because I was going to kamikaze myself in the name of Allah to destroy these miracles of creation. I did not even know I was going to do that. He must be psychic and a time wizard!

 **John Cena's POV**

All you two all right. "Yeah we cool dawg," said SoFlo. "Good. This man would have killed you. I am glad to have helped. But what do you expect from one of the greatest athletes of all time?"

 **Ariana Grande's POV**

That was so cool that we got to see John Cena! I just feel like breaking out into a song. Go FEMINISM. IT'S MAGICAL AURA OF IGNORANCE SAVED ME!

Hey

I know what I came to do

And that ain't gonna change

So go ahead and talk your talk

Cause I won't take the bait

I'm over here doing what I like

I'm over here working day and night

And if my real ain't real enough

I'm sorry for you, bae

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down

Just come and get it, let them say what they say

Cause I'm about to put them all away

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

I can tell you're curious

It's written on your lips

Ain't no need to hold it back

Go 'head and talk your shit

I know you're hoping that I'll react

I know you're hoping I'm looking back

But if my real ain't real enough

Then I don't know what is

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down

Just come and get it, let them say what they say

Cause I'm about to put them all away

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

1, 2, 3, c'mon girls

You're gonna like it

Come on, now, now

Let's find a light inside our universe now

Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down

Just come and get it, let them say what they say

Cause I'm about to put them all away

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me, f-f-focus on me

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me)

Lyrics

Uh huh

It's Iggy Iggz!

I got one more problem with you, girl

Aye!

Hey baby, even though I hate ya

I wanna love ya (I want you)

And even though I can't forgive ya

I really want to (I want you)

Tell me, tell me baby

Why did you leave me?

'Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it (I want you)

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up (but it's you)

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back (but it's you)

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it (but it's you)

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

It's Iggy Iggz

Uh, what you got?

Smart money, bettin' I'll be better off without you

In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you

You sayin' that you know but I really, really doubt you

Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you

Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence

And the best thing now is probably for you to exit

I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson

No half-steppin', either you want it or you just playin'

I'm listenin' to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million yous baby boy, so don't be dumb

I got 99 problems but you won't be one

Like what!

One less, one less problem

One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less problem without ya

I got one less, one less problem

"I won't lie this is definitely me when getting a private concert from Ariana Grande!" said Soflo into his phone camera. "What should we do with this checkerer?" Soflo asked. "I say we stuff him into that McDonalds where we met." "Good idea," he replied.

 **SoFlo's POV**

I still cannot believe I met pop sensation Ariana Grande. Who am I kidding? Im SOFLO ANTONIO! All the babes want me.

 **Author's POV**

Im being dragged somewhere. Please help! They covered my mouth with ducktape. I cannot believe the gods have touched me! But where are they taking me? "Goodbye you foolish mortal," Soflo said. "Yes. You can never live with the gods now. Go and meet your maker, Ethan. He is burning in hell as we speak. I was so scared. They threw me into the furnace, but I was not burning. "How?" "It is me my son." It was the weird Israeli woman! She was looking after me! She flew out of the furnace and memebusted SoFlo and Ariana Grande in the face! She magically made some Papa Johns pizza with mayonnaise on it. My favorite. She gave me the red beanie from before and said "It is your time." She flew off into the stars right into Neverland. I did not know what to do but tell of my story.

"il fine"

bloopers

"EWWWWWW" such a white gril


End file.
